A wireless network profile allows a user to connect to a wireless network. The network profile typically includes the network name to which the user is attempting to gain access or the service set identifier (SSID) that identifies the network, an operation mode, encryption algorithms used, etc. Users may have several profiles on their wireless appliance, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), laptop or palm computer, etc. The user may set up the profiles in a preferred order list, and the appliance will work down the list until a profile is employed that allows connection.
In some instances, the profile used to connect may not have the desired settings from the network's point of view. For example, a profile may not have any encryption attached to it for a particular SSID and was intended only for use on wireless access points within a particular physical structure. This profile may still allow the user to connect, but may also leave the network open to hostile acts. The system administrator may not have any other option but to remove that user from the network, even though the user connected to the network validly. Alternatively, the system administrator may not be able to remove the user, even though the user is leaving the network open for attack.
In other scenarios, a user may not be able to connect to a network because the user cannot locate or does not have a proper network profile for a particular wireless location. The user's attempts to access the network are denied, or they are provided access with minimal privileges and cannot get to the resources on the network the user needs.